


Art

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Art Shows, Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Leonard learns that his son hadn't invited them to last year's art show he starts to worry about why that might be.





	Art

Leonard and Sara were at a standard parent teacher conference listening to Donovan’s teachers discuss what a bright student he is and how his social skills need some work. Nothing surprising, at least not until they talk to his art teacher.

 

“I was very surprised not to see you at last year’s art show. Usually parents love to support their kids’ artistic ability,” the teacher said to them.

“What do you mean? What art show?” Leonard asked her.

“Oh, did Donovan not tell you about it? He’s usually very proud of his art.”

“Donovan hasn’t really shown us anything’s he’s done since the twins were born. I think maybe he’s trying not to take too much attention from them or something,” Sara explained.

“So, this art show, we apparently missed. How did Donovan do?” Leonard asked.

“He did exceptionally well and his art is being featured at this year’s show too. He’s incredibly talented, possibly a savant. I’ve even made some suggestions to him about elite art schools he might be interested in attending after high school. You should come to the show this year. It’s next Friday at 7. We hope to see you there.”

“We’ll be there. I promise,” Leonard assured her.

 

That night he wondered why Donovan wouldn’t have wanted them to come to the art show. Could it be something he did or something he said? Did he not seem supportive enough? Did he seem judgmental toward him? Sara seemed convinced it was simply because they had two younger kids who need a lot of attention but was it? He’d have to figure it out some other time.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the art show and were going to surprise Donovan. Though he seemed very confused as to why they were there.

 

“Hey, Donovan. Your paintings look amazing!” Sara told him.

“Yeah, great job, bud,” Leonard added.

“Don’t lie to me,” he responded.

“What do you mean?” Len asked him.

“I mean I know you hate it.”

“No, I don’t,” Leonard defended.

“Yes you do! Just admit that you think it sucks and go away!” Donovan shouted at him.

“Donovan,” Leonard said meekly.

“Just forget it, Len, he’s not buying it,” Sara butted in.

“Buying it? Sara, I do think his art is great. Donovan-” Leonard started before being cut off.

“I don’t need or want you here! Go away!” his son yelled at him.

“Donovan, please-”

“Go away! I hate you!” Donovan yelled.

 

The words “I hate you!” started echoing in his mind until he sprung awake in bed.

 

* * *

 

Come the day of the art show, Leonard and Sara arrived and saw the various paintings Donovan had made. One resembled a large spider web with different scenes painted in between the silk strands. Another looked like an explosion of color against varying shades of blue. The third piece which seemed mildly grim appeared to be of a graveyard with various headstones depicting names such as Tommy Merlyn, Eddie Thawne, and Laurel Lance while two headstones were in ruins and had Sara and Leonard standing behind each.

 

“Mom, dad, what are you doing here?” Donovan asked when he saw them.

“Your teacher told us about the art show. We wanted to come and support you,” Leonard replied.

“Thanks, but what about Sebastian and Ramona? Don’t they need you?” he asked in response.

“Is that why you didn’t tell us about this last year? You thought we’d be too busy or something?” Leonard asked him.

“Kind of, yeah.”

“So tell us about these paintings. Like this one with the blues and these other colors in the center, why do you call it ‘Gemini’?” Sara asked him.

“The blues are supposed to represent a lake, calm and serene. The colors in the middle are wild and vibrant and disturb the water giving it life with these ripples. I named it ‘Gemini’ after the constellation of the twins. It’s supposed to represent my brother and sister,” Donovan explained.

“Right, because Rae’s calm, Seb’s hyper, and he’s usually the one who gets Rae to act crazy too,” Leonard said in agreement.

“Exactly. And this one with the webs, ‘Strands of Time’ it shows time as not a line as it’s usually described but as a mess of different events all connected together. The gaps show different major events you guys or your friends have been a part of. This one’s Barry stopping a black hole, this is when Oliver and his allies fought Prometheus in their final showdown, and there’s the Oculus, and so on.”

“Should we be concerned at how disturbingly accurate these portraits are? Because I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t know what these all looked like so exactly,” Sara asked Donovan.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“And this last one? ‘Death Defied’, what exactly is this?” Leonard asked him.

“If I really have to explain it to you guys then either you’re not paying attention to the details or I’m a bad artist. It’s supposed to show how you two have died and come back while showing a contrast by depicting the graves of people who haven’t come back.”

“Wait a minute, how did you know we’ve died before?” Sara asked.

“Come to think of it how do you even know of the Oculus?” Leonard added.

“Uncle Mick told me,” he replied.

 

Leonard was going to have to have a long talk with his best friend about what he can and can’t tell his kids later. Right now he just wanted to support his son’s passion for his art.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
